El castigo de zeus
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Zeus tiene una idea para castigar a tres dioses, pero su idea no es la mas cuerda ¿Cual sera esa idea? ¿Como puede afectar esto a los guerreros? ¿Saldra bien este plan?
1. Chapter 1

K: Hola espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Zeus había mandado a llamar a Poseidón, Hades y Athena; después de las guerras Zeus había liberado a sus hermanos, resucitando a sus guerreros y habían hecho un acuerdo con Athena sobre no más guerras para apoderarse del mundo, pero ese acuerdo para Zeus era muy simple y para evitar otra guerra entre los tres había decidido tomar papeles en ese asunto, iba aplicar con ellos el dicho:" primero debes ponerte en el lugar del otro". Cuando llegaron Zeus empezó a hablar.

-Tomen asiento- dijo Zeus

-No gracias hermano estoy bien así parado- dijo Poseidón

\- No tengo ganas de estar sentado sino te has dado cuenta la mayoría del tiempo estoy sentado en mi trono- dijo Hades secamente

\- Yo no tengo problemas de estar parada- dijo Athena

-¡No se los estoy pidiendo se los estoy ordenando y el que no lo haga... les hare ver la película Hércules 5000 veces!- dijo Zeus no sabiendo que decir para amenazarlos

\- Esta bien nos sentamos- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo en verdad les resultaba aterrador ver a Hera como una buena madre y siendo cariñosa

\- Bueno les he traído aquí...- Zeus iba a empezar con su discurso que había preparado o mejor dicho mando a preparar pero fue interrumpido

\- Zeus no comiences con tus discursos que demoran más de mil siglos así que ve directo al punto que no todos tenemos el día desocupado como Athena, Poseidón y tu- le dijo Hades haciendo enojar a los mencionados

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al rey de los dioses?...- comenzó Zeus

\- Creo que te has olvidado que yo soy tu hermano mayor - dijo Hades - además ¡QUE GRACIAS A POSEIDON TENGO MAS TRABAJO!- al terminar de decir esto, se paró, saco su espada y apunto hacia Poseidón

\- ¿Quieres guerra?- dijo Poseidón y saco su tridente. Athena se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Zeus- los traje aquí porque he decidido darles un castigo por sus comportamientos- al oír eso Athena, Poseidón y Hades se tensaron sabían muy bien que los castigos que daba Zeus no eran los más cuerdos ni los más sanos para ellos

-¿Que has decidido padre?- dijo Athena esperando que su castigo sea menor que las de sus tíos

\- He decidido que deben comprender el trabajo del otro- comenzó Zeus pero otra vez fue interrumpido

-¿Que pretendes? Hacer que convivamos los unos a los otros por algunos días y después regresemos como la familia más unida utilizando la frase se meten con uno se meten con todos - dijo Poseidón burlón

-No sería mala idea pero ya he decidido que su castigo será otro- dijo Zeus con voz potente ya estaba amargo por tantas interrupciones- he decidido que Poseidón ocupara el lugar de Athena por un mes, Athena el de Hades y Hades el de Poseidón- al terminar de decir eso los reclamos no se tardaron en llegar

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ir al inframundo?!- reclamo Athena-¡Ese lugar es terrible y con los malos de los espectros ¿Que no me harán?!

-¡No puedo dejar a mis marinas con Hades ¿Que les hará ese loco?!- reclamo Poseidón- ¡los pobres van a quedar traumados!

-¡No creas que dejare a mis pobres espectros en manos de tu caprichosa hija!- dijo Hades ignorando lo que le había dicho Poseidón- ¡Mis espectros no volverán a hacer los de antes!

-¡BASTA!- grito Zeus enfurecido- si no les gusta entonces Poseidón estará en el inframundo, Athena en el santuario de Poseidón y Hades en el santuario de Athena ¡¿Cómo quieren?!

\- La primera- dijeron al unísono cada uno tenía sus razones para no querer ir a esos reinos de la segunda opción

\- Discutido esto, mañana es cuando intercambiaran lugares a las 8:00a.m y punto- dijo Zeus - ¡Lárguense ya!

\- Está bien- dijeron al unísono los tres dioses y desaparecieron

**En el santuario de Poseidón**

\- Mis queridos marinas Zeus ha decidido que por un mes Hades tome mi puesto y yo el de Athena- dijo Poseidón- tengan fe mis queridos marinas pronto regresare y no tendrán que sufrir la soledad que dejara ese mes sin mí- como siempre Poseidón modesto

-¿No había otra opción?- pregunto uno de sus marinas, todos tenían miedo a lo que el dios del inframundo les pueda hacer

\- No - dijo Poseidón- lo que dijo Zeus fue muy preciso - claro que no les iba a decir que había otra opción, era mejor que ellos se sacrifiquen por su Dios

**En el inframundo**

\- Mis espectros- dijo Hades- les he mandado a llamar para decirles que Zeus ha decidido que Athena se haga cargo de este lugar por un tiempo y yo el de Poseidón, sé que será horrible para ustedes servirle a alguien que no sea yo y aparte de alguien tan caprichosa y malcriada como ella pero tranquilos pueden defenderse si desean también pueden hacerle algunas bromas- en lo último Hades sonrió malvadamente

\- Si señor Hades- dijeron al unísono imitando a su señor con las sonrisas malvadas

**En el santuario de Athena**

Al llegar la diosa de la sabiduría se encontró con un alboroto en la casa patriarcal. Al parecer uno de sus caballeros dorados había golpeado a otro por casualidad y el otro al contestar al golpe golpeo a otro caballero y así se iban agregando otros caballeros, los únicos que no se metieron en la pelea eran Mu, Shion, Aldebarán, Shaka y sorprendentemente Kanon que estaba en uno de los meses que servía a Athena pues con Poseidón habían decidido que Kanon este 8 meses con Poseidón y 4 meses en el santuario de Athena. Para alivio de Athena 4 de sus caballeros de Bronce estaba en Japón e Ikki quien sabe dónde.

\- Mis caballeros- comenzó Athena esperando que cuando oigan su voz se detengan pero no fue así

-¡BASTA!- grito Shion- ¿No ven que la señorita Athena tiene algo que anunciarnos?- Al oír esto los caballeros recobraron la compostura- Continúe por favor Athena

\- Gracias Shion- dijo Athena- mis queridos caballeros les tengo una terrible noticia que darles...

\- ¿Otra guerra?- pregunto Milo olvidando por un segundo con quien hablaba, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sintió avergonzado y no ayudaba nada las miradas asesinas que les mandaron sus compañeros

-No Milo- dijo Athena- Zeus ha decidido castigarnos a mis tíos Poseidón y Hades, y a mi enviándome al inframundo para controlarlo por un tiempo- al oír eso todos sudaron frio- y dándole a Poseidón mi lugar por un tiempo

\- Pero Athena...- comenzó Shion preocupado

\- No se preocupen estaré bien además si me hacen algo Zeus los castigara esa advertencia también se aplican para ustedes con Poseidón pueden retirarse a sus respectivas casa- dijo Athena, los demás obedecieron hicieron una reverencia y se fueron - una mentirita no daña a nadie ¿verdad? rayos que hice bueno mejor me preparo para ir al inframundo.

_Esto va a ser una pesadilla_\- y con ese pensamiento todos los guerreros y los tres dioses durmieron esa noche.

* * *

K: Si alguien esta volviendo a leer este fic quiero decir que estoy arreglando los errores ortográficos

Saludos Rosmery Di Angelo


	2. Chapter 2

K: Bueno verán por casualidad borre este capítulo así que los que leyeron antes lo siento, espero que les guste el reemplazo.

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Era el día de cambio de centros de poder. Poseidón, Hades y Athena habían llegado a la hora acordada y ya había pasado más de 3 horas y Zeus aun no de los tres dioses abandonaron el lugar primero porque Zeus podía aumentarles el tiempo del castigo y la segundo razón para Hades es que Perséfone le prometió que si pasaba esta "prueba" volvería al inframundo. Dos horas más tarde recién apareció Zeus acompañado con Hestia y Perséfone

-Disculpen la demora tuvimos que solucionar algunos problemas en el olimpo- dijo Zeus y Hestia junto con Perséfone le fulminaron con la mirada- está bien diré la verdad por casualidad Hera destrozo el jardín de Deméter y tuvimos que solucionarlo- Hestia y Perséfone le volvieron a mirar mal - está bien la verdad es que Herma me encontró con una ninfa e hizo su rabieta en el jardín de Deméter ¿Contentas?- Zeus miro a su hermana y a su sobrina que le sonrieron - Bueno a lo que vinimos a hacer el que comienza será Hades ya que le pareció muy gracioso mi desgracia- viendo a su hermano que todavía reía

\- ¿Por qué yo tengo que empezar si Poseidón es el que se ha caído de tanto reír?- Dijo Hades

\- Como en nuestra anterior reunión me los has hecho acordar tan amablemente tu eres mayor que yo asi que los mayores dan el ejemplo - dijo Zeus- y no te rías Poseidón que el siguiente serás tú, así que Hades entrégale tu casco y espada a Athena

\- Zeus no sé si lo recuerdes pero yo ya no tengo el casco- dijo Hades

-No mientas Hades - dijo Zeus

\- No puedo creerlo Hades tu ambición y tus mentiras no tienen límites - dijo Perséfone - si sigues así no voy a volver al inframundo

-Pero si es la verdad - dijo Hades- sino hace tiempo le hubiera ganado la guerra a Athena

\- Pierdes porque eres patético- susurro Poseidón

-¡¿Que dices?! No sé si te acuerdes pero tú también has perdido contra Athena- dijo Hades

-Pero yo no soy el que tiene 108 espectros, 3 jueces del infierno y 2 dioses de su lado- dijo Poseidón

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Zeus - se comportan como niños

\- Como si no peleara con Hera- susurro Athena para su suerte nadie la escucho

-Hades dime ¿dónde escondiste el casco?- dijo Zeus

-¿No te acuerdas?- dijo Hades- le diste a uno de esos dioses sudamericano ya que sino tendrías que dar tu rayo maestro

-¿En serio?-dijo Zeus - oh si ya lo recuerdo bueno entonces entrégale tu espada a Athena

\- Toma Athena- dijo Hades sorprendiendo a todos- te la doy a cambio que me des a tu caballero de Andrómeda

\- ¡Hades!- grito Zeus

\- Bueno entonces- dijo Hades- ¿Puedo herirte?

-¡HADES! gritaron Zeus junto a Perséfone y Hestia

\- Tenia que intentarlo - dijo Hades y miro a Athena- tienes que alimentarla con tu cosmo y pulirla 3 veces al día, no dejes que ningún espectro la toque - después de 20 minutos de instrucciones se la entrego - y no te olvides de...

\- ¡Cállate Hades!- gritaron los demás excepto Hestia que entendía a su hermano

\- Bueno entones Poseidón dale tú tridente a Hades- dijo Zeus

\- Toma Hades- dijo Poseidón

\- ¿Lo entregaras así de fácil?- dijo Hades comenzando a agarrar el tridente

-¡NO!- dijo Poseidón comenzando a jalar su tridente hacia él y Hades que es conocido por su "santa paciencia" le pateo y lo empujo logrando obtener el tridente -¡Auch! Míralo Zeus el me pego

\- Y se dicen ser mis hermanos mayores- suspiro Zeus

\- ¡Lo somos!- gritaron Poseidón y Hades olvidando su pelea

-Bueno ahora te toca a ti Athena y espero que seas más madura que tus tíos- dijo Zeus

\- Toma Poseidón - dijo Athena entregándole el escudo a Poseidón- ya termínanos

\- Athena tienes que entregar a Nike a tu tío - dijo Zeus

-Pero papá así Poseidón tendrá el control de la tierra- dijo Athena ignorando la mirada de Zeus

\- Hades confió en ti y te dio su reino- dijo Zeus y se escuchó un " tos tos obligado tos tos" de Hades- como iba diciendo- hablo otra vez Zeus fulminando con la mirada a Hades- tu también tienes que confiarle tu reino a Poseidón

\- Pero yo no soy el que fue engañado por un humano y está en un cuerpo que está enamorado de mi- susurro Athena

\- Athena- dijo Zeus en tono de advertencia - sino le entregas a Nike ahorra voy a aumentar el castigo por un mes

\- Esta bien - dijo Athena y le entrego Nike a Poseidón- solo tienes que hacer todo lo que diga Shion

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Zeus desapareciendo con Hestia y Perséfone

\- Entonces ¿cómo llego al inframundo?- dijo Athena

\- Solo tienes que concentrar tú como en la espada- dijo Hades

\- Antes de que me lo preguntes - dijo Poseidón- uno de mis más fieles generales marinos va a venir a llevarte - después de eso Poseidón comenzó a caminar donde sentía el cosmo de Dragón del mar

**Mientras tanto en el Olimpo**

-Entonces ¿cómo te fue Zeus?- pregunto Deméter que había perdonado a su hermano

\- Tan bien como se comportan Artemisa y Apolo después de hacerle una broma a Hera - dijo Zeus

-Lo cual -dijo Hera- es una falta de respeto para mí

\- Esto va a ser interesante - dijo Hermes sonriendo- y lo bueno es que vamos a poder verlo todo gracias a Hefestos

-¿Que has hecho?- pregunto Perséfone a Hermes

\- Solo digamos que Pandora recibió un mensaje de su señor "Hades" y va a tener un hermoso reencuentro con Athena-dijo Hermes haciendo que toda la sala se ría

\- Callense ya va a empezar- dijo Apolo viendo la pantalla que estaba al centro de la habitación

* * *

K: Espero que le guste

Saludos Rosmery Di Angelo


	3. Chapter 3

K: ¡Hola! disculpen por la demora es que estuve viendo Merlín y Hetalia así que pues mi mente se quedó en blanco pero no se preocupen recupere mi imaginación.

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Con Athena**

\- Según Hades la espada me guiara- murmuro Athena- bueno no puede ser tan difícil- al terminar de decir eso comenzó a mandar su cosmo a la espada, después de 3 minutos de enviarle cosmo a la espada Athena comenzó a pensar que Hades le había engañado hasta que las sombras le envolvió a ella y la espada - ¿Dónde estoy?- Athena miro a su alrededor no parecía el castillo de Hades ni los campos elíseos, de pronto sintió el cosmo de uno de los espectros de Hades acercándose donde ella estaba al poco tiempo lo vio al frente de ella

\- Disculpe por la demora diosa Athena- dijo Radamanthys arrodillándose ante la diosa por obligación- es que tenía que aprenderme lo que el señor Hades dijo que le cantara cuando llegase y que debe recordarla durante su estancia en el inframundo

_La justicia está corrupta_

_Solo está determinada_

_Por la niña de papi_

_Siendo la preferida de su padre_

_El gobierno de la tierra es lo que busca_

_Lo demás no le concierne_

_Si le hace un berrinche_

_Puede tener lo que quiere_

_Hasta el más caro regalo_

_En el olimpo_

_La hija de papi es quien da_

_LA LEY_

Athena miro amarga a Radhamantys que estaba leyendo un papel que le había dado Hades

\- Espere- dijo Radhamanthys antes de continuar- creo que me equivoque de papel- Athena lo miro aliviada al parecer esa "canción" no era para ella- ese era la canción que le hizo el señor Hades a usted no era el que me mando a decirle, ya decía yo que no rimaba tanto- Athena le diría a su padre, Hades de esta no se salvaría- oh aquí esta:

"Athena haz el papeleo que mis tres jueces te van a dar todos los días, si no lo haces imagínate cuantos humanos sufrirán por no aprobar al lugar donde tienen que ir, no dejes que Radamanthys tome más de una copa al día

Te odia Hades"

**Con Poseidón**

Mientras Poseidón más se acercaba dónde estaba Kanon mas se daba cuenta de que no estaba acercándose al santuario, al llega vio a Kanon y a su más leal general marino.

\- Señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento al ver a su dios mirándolos

\- Kanon tu deberías estar en el santuario y tu Sorrento recogiendo a Hades- dijo pensando en cómo habrá reaccionado Hades a que todavía no lo hagan ido a recoger todavía

**Con Hades**

Ese maldito capitán de los pescados me engaño de seguro esperaba que yo me quedase aquí hasta la noche pero me las va a pagar, ahora donde había encontrado la entrada ese Dragón del mar- dijo Hades comenzando a buscar una entrada por Cabo Sounion

**Regresando con Poseidón**

\- Lo que sucede señor Poseidón es que hubo un pequeño accidente y algunos pilares están destrozado, además que todos están desorganizados por eso le pedía a Kanon que regrese al santuario marino pues él es su segundo al mando- dijo Sorrento

\- Ahora Hades se encarga de todo eso así que no te preocupes de seguro él lo arreglara- dijo Poseidón comenzando a imaginar cómo lo arreglaría Hades- mejor arreglen todo antes de que Hades llegue o sino desearan estar en Cocitos o tener una tarde de té con Zeus y Hera - al oír eso Sorrento se fue corriendo al santuario marino para advertir a sus compañeros- y tu Kanon guíame al santuario de Athena

-Si señor Poseidón- dijo Kanon presentía que iba a ser un mes largo se apiadaba de Shion, el sabia como era ser la mano derecha de Poseidón

* * *

K: Disculpen por lo corto es que este capítulo es solo los problemas que tuvieron para llegar a sus destinos. Ustedes elegirán a quien quieren ver como reinara primero: Hades, Poseidón o Athena ¡El futuro de la próxima actualización esta en tus manos!


	4. Chapter 4

K: ¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, lo siento por la tardanza pero bueno en algún momento tenía que volver.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece

* * *

Kanon no podía estar más enojado, cuando habían llegado Poseidón decidió que iba a cambiar algunas cosas en el santuario, lo primero fue que Kanon junto a Shion serían sus "ayudantes" y lo segundo fue que los caballeros de bronce no podían venir al santuario. Claro que no veía ningún problema con las dos reglas al principio no había ningún problema con esas reglas hasta que Poseidón decidió que los caballeros dorados debían hacer una fiesta a su honor y que inviten a Dionisio, Hermes y Apolo. Lo cual no le había agradado a Shion y este comenzó a decirle a Poseidón por que eso era una mala idea. Pero Poseidón le dijo que siempre hacia ese tipo de fiestas en su santuario submarino y que él era un dios. Y ahora el tenía que preparar una fiesta en 5 horas con un Shion enojado.

**En el santuario de Poseidón**

Después de que Sorrento había solucionado el problema con los pilares y encontrado a Hades. Hades exigió a los generales marinos a secuestrar a Shun ya que ahora era el gobernante del mundo acuático y el acuerdo que había hecho lo había hecho como gobernante del inframundo y que alguno de los marinas le cantara una canción dedicada a él. Así que ahora Sorrento tenía que componer y cantarle una canción a Hades mientras que los demás iban a tratar de secuestrar a Shun. Después de un rato a Sorrento se le ocurrió una idea aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.

\- Señor Hades ya tengo su canción- dijo Sorrento algo indeciso

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Canta para mí! - dijo Hades sentado en el trono

\- Pues... es así:

Soy el rey que les dará la salvación

En el sueño eterno estarán

Así ustedes seguros y felices estarán

Ese regalo les doy yo

Los malos serán castigados

Los buenos serán recompensados

Vivirán en un mundo perfecto

En el sueño eterno estarán

Y yo seré su rey por la eternidad

Ustedes serán felices conmigo

El sueño eterno les regalo

No habrá dolor ni sufrimiento

Si tú eres bueno

No tienes nada que temer

Tu rey por siempre seré

...¿Que le pareció señor Hades?- dijo Sorrento nervioso

\- Estuvo bien desde ahora decreto que todos tienen que cantar esa canción todas las mañanas con algunas pequeñas modificaciones- dijo Hades con una sonrisa que asustaba a Sorrento

\- Esta bien señor Hades -dijo Sorrento tratando de sonar tranquilo

\- Oh y también quiero que envíes esta canción al inframundo...y se lo cantes personalmente a Athena- dijo Hades

\- Si, mi señor- dijo Sorrento aterrado

* * *

K: Bueno eso es todo por ahora sé que es corto pero no se me ocurría algo gracioso espero que les guste y si quieren me envían un mensaje privado o comenten siempre les contestare, no lo hizo hasta hora porque no sabía si querían que hable con ustedes pero bueno espero que estén bien.

Saludos Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
